Un grandioso ocaso
by KuroNyo.sama
Summary: (drabble) El momento mas hermoso de mi vida, con el atardecer por testigo. -No quiero escapar...¿porque deberia de escapar? KoreaXHong Kong


_**Primero que nada, en verdad lo siento por el cortó de la historia y si no es demasiado bueno, pero no estoy muy experimentada con esta clase de pareja y me dedique a investigar algunos datos históricos, pero debo decir que la búsqueda no dio muchos frutos**__**, pero espero que de alguna forma pueda ser de su agrado mi clase de narración.**_

_**Hetalia no es de mi propiedad sino de Hidekas Himaruya y no hago esto con fines de lucro**_

_**Recomendación musical: SuperStar by S.H.E**_

* * *

**...**

El sol se ocultaba nuevamente dando paso a los tonos rosados en el cielo y un maravilloso atardecer en el cielo, un bello espectáculo ante los ojos de cualquiera, inclusive aquel par de ojos inexpresivos que contemplaban dicho ocaso.

Aquel joven castaño cuyo rostro permanecía en completo estoicismo ante el mundo, representante de la provincia autónoma de Hong Kong, el mismo que aun residía en la casa de su hermano mayor, China al cual por más respeto que le tuviese, no dejaba de molestarle la actitud un tanto mandona y algo sobreprotectora de este, es decir ,vamos! Ya no era un niño que necesitaba de cuidados constantes, él podía cuidar perfectamente de sí mismo.

Lo peor de la situación, era que inclusive sus hermanos le seguían la corriente a la nación más antigua, como Taiwan y sus tratos simplemente irritantes de tratarle como un bebe, como Japón con sus constantes consejos sobre el mundo y sus peligros que en verdad estaban de sobra en la mente del más joven y finalmente Corea…

El castaño alzo una de sus gruesas cejas intentando meditar sus quejas hacia el coreano, por un lado él era realmente molesto con cada emoción explosiva y su sonrisa constante que simplemente lo dejaba en las nubes, sus ojos brillaban cada vez que hablaba o recitaba alguna frase aunque esta careciera de el más mínimo sentido, en verdad le irritaba eso pero…a la vez lo amaba, amaba esa actitud llena de emociones a flor de piel que el coreano mostraba sin siquiera percatarse de la admiración que el hongkonés depositaba en él, aunque claro no era como si eso fuese a cambiar algo entre ellos, Hong Kong estaba seguro de que si Corea supiese algo de sus sentimientos, eso no cambiaría nada entre ellos, el seria dejado a un lado con las ilusiones rotas mientras Corea regresaba a sus inútiles esfuerzos por conquistar a China.

-Qué lindo atardecer no?

El castaño se vio interrumpido en sus enredados pensamientos, rápidamente volteo el rostro para encontrarse con la brillante mirada de del pelinegro protagonista de sus pensamientos, Corea; un leve rubor comenzó a apoderarse de sus pómulos, volteando rápidamente la cabeza en un inútil de fingir no haberlo visto.

Corea se acercó despreocupadamente al jovencito de cejas pobladas, para contemplar a su lado el bello ocaso, el sol a punto de ocultarse; inconscientemente rodeo con uno de sus brazos los hombros del hongkonés, quien tembló un poco ante el sorpresivo contacto, el rubor en sus mejillas aumento con demasía.

-lo siento, perdón si te moleste – dijo Corea un tanto sonrojado

Hong Kong se volteó completamente en dirección al coreano intentando encararlo sin éxito, ya que desvió completamente avergonzado sus ojos para no mirarle.

-yo… solo quería pasar más tiempo contigo, ya casi no hablamos y… es so-solo que yo… t-te extraño –dijo el coreano carraspeando detrás de su nuca con un enorme sonrojo

El corazón de Hong Kong dio un vuelco ante las palabras del pelinegro frente a él, con los pómulos completamente encendidos, se acercó lentamente a su contrario, rodeo los brazos en su nuca, mirándole esta vez directo a los ojos. Corea re quedó estático ante las acciones de castaño, completamente confundido intentando descifrar el mensaje que Hong Kong intentaba darle, porque aunque su rostro permaneciese inexpresivo, sus ojos dorados detonaban algo completamente distinto.

-no digas nada… también necesitaba de tu compañía –susurro suavemente el castaño en un tono que casi mandaba a la coreano hacia las nubes, como si todo aquello fuese un sueño, todo era tan irreal…

El castaño acerco lentamente sus labios a los del coreano, el segundo parecían eternos mientras la distancia entre sus labios disminuía cada vez más, y más hasta finalmente desaparecer. Al principio fue un beso inocente, casto e inexperto pero pronto evolucionaba a un beso más apasionado, cargado de miles de sentimientos por parte de ambos jóvenes. Corea, aunque al principio no entendiese nada de aquello, correspondió el beso con ansias, ya que en verdad había deseado aquello desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora que sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, podría expresarse como tal y demostrarle a Hong Kong que él era bueno para él. Hong Kong rápidamente pidió permiso para introducir su lengua en la cavidad contraria, permiso que fue concedido al instante culminando con la falta de oxígeno de ambas asiáticos.

Nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron, Corea le sonrió animadamente intentado descargar aquella tensión en el ambiente, la cual de inmediato fue rota por Hong Kong quien se lanzó a abrazarlo fuertemente, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de su contrario.

-dime que me quieres… por favor –susurro el castaño nuevamente, causando un enorme sonrojo en el coreano

Corea alzó suavemente la barbilla del castaño para mirarle a los ojos, dándole una sonrisa dulce

-no te quiero… Te amo Hong Kong –le susurro antes de volver a juntar sus labios, memorizando aquel momento en su mente, porque de algo podía estar seguro, y era que ninguno de ellos quería que aquel momento terminara, aquel momento cuyo único testigo era el casi extinto ocaso, dándole paso a la noche que sería testigo del amor.

* * *

**Bueno este fue mi regalo atrasado de navidad para una gran personita de foros DZ, ya que no estoy segura si lo leyó o no, además de que literalmente me obligaron a publicarlo para el publico aqui en Fanfiction.**

**_Cortísimo, lo sé! Pero hecho con todo el cariño del mundo para ti, Feliz Navidad (bien atrasada), espero que te encuentre muy bien con tu familia y gente amada, y si quieres un fic inclusive la continuación de esta si te gusto, aquí estoy ;)_**


End file.
